


The Hunting Trip

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: NSFW Merthur Art (does what it says on the tin) [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: About 8 or 9 years ago this terrible thing happened called Diamond of the Day. I've been trying to forget it ever since. Here's my latest attempt.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: NSFW Merthur Art (does what it says on the tin) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044204
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	The Hunting Trip

[Before (click to see)](https://64.media.tumblr.com/077e114d7f1244852471d3b365426597/4bbf099c4d6ed51b-30/s250x400/deadc935381693e4e737394c4e21a9c5dba8c865.gifv)

After:


End file.
